


Rex's Good Times in Galar

by orphan_account, Rexclone22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexclone22/pseuds/Rexclone22
Summary: This is the story of Rex, the cousin of Gym Leader Allister, taking on the Poképhile Challenge. Contains Sex, Poképhillia, Language, Violence, and lots of Incest. Takes place around DMDrewDragon's story Good Times in Galar.
Kudos: 2





	Rex's Good Times in Galar

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting additional help from Freesoul for my stories.

It was Monday morning, a week before I begin my Pokemon Journey with my little brother Max. The sun's rays shines from the window, causing me to groan in bed, as I yawn awake. When I open my brown eyes, I was welcome to the site of a woman with fair skin, brown hair, and a nice rack of tits sleeping right next to me.

My name is Rex Star, a 18 year old Pokémom Trainer about to take on the Poképhile Championship Challenge this Fall. The woman in the bed next to me so happens to be Angelica, my mother. The two of us had finished having a passionate night of a family all night fuck fest, which also involved my father, Max, my sisters, and my cousin Allister.

Oh yes, I'm related to the Ghost-type Gym Leader Allister of Stow-on-Side town. However unlike most Gyms in the Galar region, he is only involved during the Spring Junior Challenge Championship. Because he is the youngest Gym Leader in Galar, at being the age of 16.

Last night, my brother and I had finished celebrating our 18th birthday which involved a family orgy. For my birthday presents, I've gotten a new Pokemon from my father and my mother to make love to. Max gotten the same thing and he even he got to lose his virginity to one of our sisters, Velvet. The two of them even help our little virgin cousin to stop being so shy around women. I'm sure when he wakes up he will be very thankful we did this for him.

Now back to my mother and me. As I remove the covers I get to see mom in all of her natural glory, plus some dried up cum all over her body. There's also some used semen flowing out of her vagina and a lot of it.

"Hmm, guess I went a little overboard on her again, but whatever." Just as I begin to get out the bed, a hand prevents me from moving. It would seem that my mom woke up from her sleep. I glanced to see my mother's violet eyes.

"Please, stay with mummy for a few more moments." She seductively smiles to me.

"Sorry mom, as much as I want to have my cock inside of you, I really want to check on everyone else." I told her, carefully removing her hand. She pouted very cutely when I told her that.

However, feeling like she shouldn't be alone, I picked up two Pokéballs and released two of my team members. First was my starter, Frogadier and my shiny Charmeleon.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to check on everyone else this morning. So do you think you can keep my mom company for a little bit, I'm sure she'll love it." The two Pokemon nod as I pick some clothes out to wear. All I grabbed was a pair of underwear and some shorts.

After walking out of the room, I heard the sounds of sexual moans coming out of it. I chuckled, knowing that my mother was getting boned by my Pokemon.

* * *

I've decided to check out Dad's room, to see where he was. Slowly opening the door, I was able to see my father sleeping in the bed with what appears to be my sister Hildegard in his arms. Each of them are in their birthday suit. Hilda has the same skin color and hair color as Mom, while I share the same caramel color as Dad. I smiled knowing that they're going to be out for a while. So I closed the door and decided to check on everyone else.

My sisters room is right across the hall, so it was easy to get in there. Opening it, I was greeted to the sight of Velvet being double penetrated by both Max and Allister. Our cousin had his member inside of her wet pussy, while Max take Velvet up the ass, fondling her boobs at the same time.

With the way they are moaning, I will have to guess that all three of them have been doing this for a while now. I've also noticed that Allister didn't have his mask on today. He must've gotten over his shyness a little bit.

"Velvet, y-you're so tight!" The young Gym Leader quietly says, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The girl with long blonde hair smiles and she continues to bounce on his cock.

"YES, YES, Allister! Fuck me! You too Max, fuck your sister!" She groans. The boys complied by continuing to thrust in her holes faster. I was enjoying myself from seeing this act of debauchery, because a tent was growing in my shorts.

Suddenly, someone tapped me in the shoulder. I turned around to see Velvet's Simisage and Simipour, Sage and Pour, respectively. The two Pokemon sisters were wearing bikinis that represents their colors. Each of them were staring at me, more specifically at my erection, with lust in their eyes. The sisters must be as turned on as I am.

"You want to do it with me Sage and Pour?" I asked the two Monkey Pokemon. To which they nod in agreement.

So the two of them drag me out of the hallway and downstairs, towards the living room. Once we got there, I immediately took my shorts and boxers off and tackle Pour down and ripped her 'swimsuit' off, looking at her with longing.

"Like what you see, big boy?" She purred lustfully.

I only nodded as I started to suck on Pour's left breast. Pour moaned as she felt me suck and tickled her nipple with my tongue. The Water Pokemon lays me down on my back.

"Sage," I said lustfully, "Give me a tittyfuck."

Sage came up and used her breasts to rub up and down on my member. While Sage stimulated my cock, Pour climbed onto me and placed her teat in my mouth.

"Suck on my breasts, pet." She commanded me.

With no hesitation, I continued to suck on the teat.

Sage, on the other hand, was staring at her sister's cunt, which was waving back and forth in her face. Sage leaned in and started to lick Pour's cunt with a passion.

"Ohh, yeah Go faster, sis." She moaned as she got her breasts sucked by me and being eaten out by Sage.

Soon, the stimulation Pour was receiving was so much that she started lactating in my mouth. When I tasted the Pokémilk, I began to suck vigorously at the teat.

"Oh, yes! Milk me, Master!" Sin cried.

Soon, I was nearing my limit with Sage's tit job.

"I'm…cl-close," I moaned into the teat. Sage stopped eating out her sister, who whined at the disappearance of her pleasure, and engulfed my member with her mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore as I shot gallons of sperm inside of Sage's mouth, all the while biting Pour's teat.

"Bad boy." She shuddered as she felt the bite push more of her milk inside my mouth.

When I stopped shooting sperm inside Sage's mouth, she gulped it all down and darted her tongue back inside of her sister's pussy. Pour couldn't hold it in as she came on her sister's face and tongue, all the while gushing more milk into my wanting mouth. Pour felled to the side as Sage lined herself with my pornstar cock.

"Ready for me, stud?" she purred.

I grabbed both sides of Sage's waist and plunged himself deep inside her. She moans from this as I continued to pound her pussy furiously.

"Ohh, yeah. Tha-that fee-feels good." She moaned, pleasure pushing her to the edge.

I continued to pound Sage harder and faster with each thrust, all the while drawing Sage closer to orgasm. causing her to moan again.

"I'm about to cum," she moaned.

When I heard this, I slowed down, letting her lose pleasure.

"Speed up…I'm so close." She pleaded, drunken with pleasure.

Not one to disappoint, I furiously thrust into Sage, who began whimpering at the intense pleasure she was getting.

"Oh my…" she breathed before her body began quaking and had the ultimate climate, in which I came right after, filling her body with so much sperm that her womb began to expand, giving her the appearance of a pregnant woman.

She cooed, falling off of me. Cum spewed out of her cunt till she placed her fingers inside her to hold it in. I was getting up when I was suddenly tackled back onto the floor by Pour. She looked at her sister and then turned back to my direction.

She purred, and she gave me a look and said "Fill me up like my sister."

"Sure," I moaned as my cock slammed into the cunt of my sister's Pokemon.

She purred as she felt my member throbbing inside her. I continued to pound her pussy into a frenzy until she flipped me over so she was on top.

"I had wanted you to screw me senseless last night, but you're too slow," She taunted.

She started to slam herself onto my cock, taking away any dominance I had on her. I was both furious and turned on at what Pour did, so I grabbed her hips and continued to slam into her.

"Fuck…faster, more." She stammered, unable to speak.

I then prodded her anus with my index, middle, and ring finger; which she moaned from the touch.

"Ohh, fuck my asshole!" Pour moaned. I nodded and continued pushing my fingers into her ass, at which she screamed at the feeling her ass was getting. I started to pick up the pace so much that Pour became drunk at the power of pleasure.

Soon, she screamed as her orgasm hit her…hard. The suction from her pussy caused me to release another huge load of sperm into Pour's womb, making it expand, just like Sage. Pour just moaned as she felt my cum entered into her womb. She fell off of my member just like her sister, holding in all the cum. I realized that I was still horny after the sex acts with Sage and Pour.

Suddenly, I heard the pitter-patter of feet coming towards me. In front of my view was my two naked sisters, staring at me with wild lust.

"Had fun mating with my Pokemon, darling brother?" Velvet sarcastically says. Clearly she's going to punish me for having sex with her Pokemon again, without her permission. Well, her punishments are always enjoyable, if you know what I mean.

"What the hell, I'm already horny as fuck. Might as well make the most of it." I said. Once a incest family, always a incest family.

* * *

"Oh, fuck yes!" Velvet moaned out as she bounced on my cock, Miltank-girl style, like a professional, "You're somuch bigger than Max, Rex!"

I moaned at the feeling of her pussy walls slamming down on my cock with each bounce, "You're amazing, Velvet. You're definitely tighter than our mother," I grunted out as I grabbed her hips to help her with her bouncing. I could only watch as her tatas jiggle with each bounce.

"That's right Rex, fuck our dear sister! Show how much you love her!" Hilda suggested as she caresses my face, while Velvet continues to ride me. I groaned from all the pleasure. "Don't worry, I'm going to give her all the love I have for her! Then when I'm done, I'll do the same for you!"

Hilda closed the distance between us and kissed my lips, swirling our tongues together. My other sister continues to moan as she begins to bounce harder on me.

"Rex! Less talk, more fuck!" Velvet massages my chest, feeling every inch of me.

I complied by taking one of her tits into your mouth and suckle on her as your hand finds it's way back to her other one, teasing the nipple again. Her back arches as she lets out a loud moan. A moan filled with sexual energy.

"Oh yeah, Rex! You're the best brother ever!" She says, continuing the bounce on my large meat. My thrusts picked up the pace, using more of my length each time.

"I only go this far with men I really like."

"I'm glad. Also, why am I your favorite brother? I thought Max was?" I grab her hips and thrust faster than you were. Wet slaps and heavy breaths fill the living room

"Fuck! Max is good and all, but he's nothing compare to you."

She starts of slowly grinding on top of me before she continued to thrust her hips. Each time she pulls back her pussy tightens along my length and relaxing in time for her to sink back down.

"Velvet I'm so lucky your my sister." I moaned bucking my hips.

"Ah, remember, Rex. I'm still punishing you." She gazes down at me with a lewd smile, sweat rolling down her huge tits.

"Sorry sis, I'm a spoiled little brother who doesn't listen." My hands rest on her hips again as I thrust up again, this time matching Velvet's pace. She hangs her head back and lets out a long sensual moan before bringing her whole body forward so her perky tits rub against my sweaty chest.

"You better cum with me this time. Otherwise I'll be too selfish, having you make me cum twice." She moans into my ear as she thrusts her tight ass down on my throbbing cock.

The hot breaths in my ear, from her moans, and the tight pussy that thrust onto me finally set me off. I grabbed her ass and hold her full down as I unload my cum deep inside her hot grip. The first spurt seems to set her off again as she clamps down again while grinding on top of me.

We both left a sweating, panting mix on the floor. She gives you a kiss on the cheek before resting on you.

"You have been punished enough." She breathlessly whispers.

"Thank you. Hilda, it's your turn." I said looking at her. When I turned around, my other sister had her legs spread and pussy lips opening. She was moving her finger beckoning me to make love to her. My mouth pressed against her's roughly, and my hands clasped Hilda's. Then I slid my rapidly hardening cock inside her sheath, as I groaned against her lips, and I started humping my sister's pussy, and she whimpered submissively for me, until my cock was literally throbbing inside her, aching for release.

"Oh, yes! Rex, faster! Harder!" She screamed.

I nodded as my thrusts became faster and harder, pumping into Hildegard, making her moans louder and sexier. Soon, I knew he was nearing his limit, so he slammed himself deep into Hilda's womb and started picking up the pace.

"Ooo, yes. More." She purred, while wrapping her long legs around my waist, and guided me further into her, as she held my gaze as I hit her G-spot, and she climaxed wildly, and my hips bucked madly as her love juices flooded all over my manly cock, and I exploded deep inside her.

My sister was on a pleasure high. Even so, I continued to cum, pumping a stream of semen into my sibling, never exiting Hilda's cunt. I continue doing this for 4 minutes, continuing to fill her, possibly even knocking her up. But she'll be fine, after she takes some motherbane. Soon, I realized my stream had ended and ejecting myself out of my sister's ravaged vagina.

"Thank for the fuck, everybody." I told everyone, landing my face on my sister's bosom, falling asleep. Now this is how you start a good morning in the Galar region.

**Next time: Chapter 2: Star Training and Sponsorship...**


End file.
